After a Long Day
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox 'relax' after a long day.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.

After a Long Day

Judy pulled into Precinct One's parking lot and quickly found an empty spot. She pulling in, lightly bumped the curb, and put the cruiser in park. She pulled up the handbrake and from the corner of her eye saw her Fox leaned back in the seat and grinning.

"Nick," she said and he turned to her, still grinning, "just what are you thinking about?"

"Well," he began and leaned closer to his bunny. "It's Friday, we don't have to work this weekend, and get to spend the entire weekend with my beautiful bunny."

"Rabbit," she said and crossed arms across her chest.

"Oh, but you're still beautiful," he said and touched her hand.

"Remember we agreed when we got married," she said, but didn't move hers, "that there'd be none of that when we're at work!"

"I can't even hold your hand?" he asked and she smiled slightly.

"Just this once," she said, squeezing his hand. She lay back in her seat. "God, I glad that today's almost done!" She closed her eyes for a few seconds and sighed. "Well, our daily reports aren't going to do themselves and you know if we don't get them done on time Bogo will have our tails."

"I hope not," her Fox said and moved closer until his lips just touched her ear, "because only I get to have your tail."

He gave a low chuckle and Judy blushed, only then catching the double meaning.

* * *

Nick glanced at his bunny as she typed in her daily report and went back to his. Last time Bogo caught him doing that he received a lecture on professional behavior. You think he'd caught them making love in the supply room or something! That image came to his mind and a moment later his computer beeped – the stickykeys box had popped up. He cancelled it and looked at his bunny again. God, she was beautiful!

He got back to his daily report and finished just as the time his computer said 4:55. He printed a copy of his report, retrieved it, and filed it in his desk. Then and only then did send the electronic copy to Bogo. He didn't trust computers since sometimes things just simply up and disappeared for no particular reason. He looked over at his bunny again, still typing away.

He went to the break room, made a new pot of coffee, and got a cup for himself. Then he went to the vending machine and got an apple juice for his bunny. Once he forgotten and accidently got her carrot juice. Then all the way home he had to listen to all the creative ways her mother fixed carrots to get her to eat them when she was a kit. In the end she told him in no uncertain terms that if she never ate another carrot for the rest of her entire life she'd be perfectly happy. So before he started back to her desk he made sure and checked the bottle.

Just as he got back to her desk she hit the last key and leaned back in her chair with a big smile on her face. He set the bottle before her and she first looked at him and then the bottle. She lifted it, read the label, and only then her smile returned. He let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and watched as she took a sip. She shut down her laptop and put it in her bag. She boldly took his hand and they started their weekend.

* * *

Nick opened the door to their new house and like the gentlefox he was and stood aside. Judy looked at her Fox and giggled as she walked by. He eyes followed her white fluff tail as he followed her in, shutting the door behind him. Then she flopped on the couch and stretched out, closing her eyes and relaxing. Nick sat on the other end, facing his bunny. He removed her foot bands and began to rub one of her feet.

"Nick," she began, stretching out his name, "just what are you up to?"

"Just trying to relax you after a long day," he said, continuing to knead her tender flesh. They were quiet for a time as he worked on one foot and then the other, but for Judy's low moans of pleasure. "Are you relaxed yet?"

"Hmmm," she purred.

Nick smiled and his hands slid up and started to rub one of her calves.

"That's not my foot."

"That's true, fluff" he said, but continued. "Do want me to stop?"

She didn't say anything, but rolled over onto her belly. He took that as her assent and slipped off her pants, tossing them on the floor. Then he continued his ministrations. When he finished the other calf his hands moved higher to her thighs. This time he heard her giggle.

"I see you've moved on to greener pastures," she said and felt his claw tips brush her skin. She shivered with pleasure and gave a low moan. "That feels wonderful!"

Her Fox chuckled and continued. After a few minutes he finished the other thigh and then Judy felt his claw tips brushing through her tail. A Rabbit's tail was very 'sensitive' and Judy bit her lip. Unconsciously her tail flicked away, but within a few seconds he recaptured his prey and continued. After a minute of his ministrations she caught her breathe, stiffened, and relaxed with a sigh. She heard her Fox chuckle as he removed the remainder of her uniform. Then she felt his claws move across her ribs like he was counting them and she laughed.

Next he started on her back and shoulders. She felt him knead the grey furred flesh and groaned with delight. This took longer than the rest, but still felt wonderful. After a time, she didn't know how long nor did she much care, she felt his familiar weigh and then her Fox began to lick the back of her neck. She giggled again.

"Do I taste good?"

"Hmmm..."

Shortly his uniform ended up on the floor atop hers.

* * *

Their love making was long, gentle, and passionate. Somewhat later, still entwined in their passion, his head rested beside hers. Every so often he would lick her cheek or nibble an ear and his movements would cause her to gasp with pleasure.

"Fluff."

"Hmmm..."

"How do you feel?"

She only smiled and then gently kissed her Fox.


End file.
